User blog:Ezekielfan22/Haley Kerns (Law
'Haley Kerns '(Kristen Bush) was the villainess of "Informed," Law & Order: SVU's eighth season opener (airdate September 19, 2006). Backstory and Events Haley Kerns was a former drug addict who became an FBI informant after being arrested for vandalizing a research lab and releasing animal test subjects. She infiltrated eco-terrorist group EDG, becoming the girlfriend of a member named Justin. One night, though, Haley was attacked and raped by Xander Owens, her former boyfriend and a drug dealer she had put away during one her previous assignments, shaving her head as well. After going to the hospital and being questioned by Detective Olivia Benson, Haley refused to admit who her attacker was--as she planned to kill Xander herself, doing so by shooting him in the head. Olivia initially believed Haley to be a traumatized rape victim until she learned about her role as an informant by Dana Lewis. After discovering Haley's connection to Xander and that she had killed him, Haley called Dana and the two arranged to meet somewhere, where Benson arrived and took Haley in for questioning. During interrogation, Haley revealed that the reason Xander came after her was because of the $50,000 she stole from him (which she had donated to charities). Haley went on to reveal that EDG was planning a large-scale attack and that she was supposed to pick up diesel fuel, offering to go undercover for them to stop the attack. Heel Turn; Death But once they arrived at the group's target, Gen-Eng Foods, Haley turned heel and knocked Benson out before stealing her gun and entering the CEO's office with the supplies they'd brought. Benson entered the room and was held at gunpoint by Haley, who revealed that she was the true mastermind behind the villainous plot against Gen-Eng. As she began to prepare the bomb to destroy the building, Lewis entered with her gun drawn and tried to convince Haley to surrender. Despite this, the evil Haley continued her work, ranting about how she was making a statement about the hazardous work companies like Gen-Eng did to the environment. But just as Haley prepared to detonate the bomb, Lewis killed the psychotic terrorist with a single bullet to the chest. Trivia * According to her IMDB page, this was Kristen Bush's first overall acting role. * Kristen Bush later appeared on Blue Bloods as vengeful villainess Carol Hoffman, and on Unforgettable as the evil Laurel Harrison. Quotes * "This company produces hazardous food and tests on animals! No one was supposed to get hurt, but things have changed." (Haley's rant against Gen-Eng) * "I can't bear to see animals in cages! I won't die in one!" (Haley declaring she didn't plan to survive her plot) Gallery Haley Kerns heel turn.png|Haley's crazed gleam following her heel turn Haley Kerns bomb and gun.png|Haley holding Olivia Benson at gunpoint whilst preparing a bomb Haley Kerns gun.png Deceased Haley.jpg|Haley after being shot and killed by Dana Lewis Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Terrorist Category:Traitoress Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased